


My best Friend's Brother

by CS_and_Bellarke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Smut, F/M, Love, M/M, Modern Era, Smut, bestfriends, brother against brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_and_Bellarke/pseuds/CS_and_Bellarke
Summary: Background:This story starts with a young woman named Emma Swan and her best friend Liam Jones. They have been best friends for a long time now and all she wants is to find love and not with Liam because she is not attracted to him but no one said anything about his brother Killian Jones.One day Emma goes to Liam house and instead of Liam opening the door Killian does and all she can say is "Umm ummm""Can I help you""Umm umm, yes is Liam here""Yeah come on in""Umm thank you" and she walks in still having trouble speaking but she tries. Liam comes down and sees that Emma is really uncomfortable just sitting there in silence.Liam says "you ready to go" she nods her head yes and darts out of the room."That your girlfriend Liam""No she is my best friend you know I don't date my best friends" and he walks out to catch up with Emma.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 3





	1. first meet/the Questioning

**Author's Note:**

> this has been something I've been working on for almost a year now and it's posted on my fanfiction.net and I'm going to also post it on my Wattpad account as well
> 
> but I hope you like it. <3

**first meet/the Questioning**

* * *

One day Emma goes to Liam house and instead of Liam opening the door Killian does and all she can say is "Umm ummm"

"Can I help you"

"Umm umm, yes is Liam here"

"Yeah come on in"

"Umm thank you" and she walks in still having trouble speaking but she tries. Liam comes down and sees that Emma is really uncomfortable just sitting there in silence. Liam says " you ready to go" she shakes her head yes and darts out of the room.

"That your girlfriend Liam"

"No she is my best friend you know i don't date my best friends" and he walks out to catch up with Emma.

Emma and Liam go to the bar that her other best friends own called Roni's and Rob's. Emma and Regina, the one who owns the bar, have been friends for as long as Emma can remember but to her, she is closer to Liam than anyone else.

"So Emma , how did you like my brother?" Liam says with a smile like he knows something.

"What do you mean" Emma knew what he meant but didn't want to say right then and there.

"You know what I mean, do you like him" he knew she did because she was so uncomfortable when he came down she didn't even say goodbye she just walked out and he knows that she never does that unless she likes someone.

"Umm I- umm uhh he's nice" she couldn't say anything else, she couldn't say that he was the hottest guy she ever seen because she said that she didn't think that Liam was attractive at all, but if she told him that she thought his brother was, it would break his little heart.

Liam didn't say anything but Regina did, Regina knew that she was hiding something so did Liam but he didn't want to say anything to make her uncomfortable and make her run out because of it but Regina didn't care she wanted Emma to say what was on her mind.

"So in what way is he nice?"

"He's nice I only said hi to him I didn't say anything else" Emma knew what Regina was doing and she was going to stop it before it started.


	2. the unexpected visit/getting along

Regina wanted to say something else but Liam told her not to without really telling her not to. A few minutes later Killian walks in and notices that Emma and Liam are there and she just looks down and tries to pretend he wasn't there.

"Hey Liam and hello Emma I didn't know you came here" he smiles just to get Emma's reaction and he got what he wanted.

"Yeah our friends own this place"

"Really I did not know that and why haven't I met your girlfriend before, oh, I mean your best friend?" he knows what he said then he said it anyway.

"Because I knew what you would have said, you would have said she was my girlfriend throughout our friendship, and then I would have punched you in the face, and then it would have caused a huge thing, and I didn't want that, so I kept her away from you" Liam new that Killian would have made fun of him because he's friends with a girl actually best friends with a girl. That's why you kept him away from her for so long and he knew that she might have already fallen in love with him since she met him, he thinks that will already happen.

"I would have not you're just exaggerating I would have been totally nice" he knew he was lying to Liam, but he didn't care, he just wanted to get the truth out of Liam, if Liam really did have feelings for Emma, it seems like he actually didn't well, maybe did not anymore.

"Yeah, right, I know you would have made me look like an idiot, and she wouldn't even be my friend. That's why you kept her away from you for a reason." Liam knew Emma would have fallen for him, that's why he kept him away from her but now he thinks it will happen anyway.

"I would have been nice to her, but I would have made fun of you, because you're my brother, yeah, you're my older brother, but so what I still get to tease you."Killian knows that he will like him a, but what he doesn't realize said he'll like her so much Killian knows that he will like him a, but what he doesn't realize said he'll like her so much that his brother will hate him.

"Ok, whatever, little brother." Liam says little brother just to annoy him because Killian hates it When Liam calls him little, he always corrects him, saying it's younger, but he doesn't care.

Killian sits next to Emma and starts talking to her and she just can't stop staring at him, but its like Killian doesn't notice that she is until he says "what" 

"Nothing just that your eyes are more blue then Liam's, and here i was thinking that Liam had the bluest eyes" she smiles and looks at Liam who is looking at Regina trying to tell her to have them go but she doesn't do anything at all.

"Well thank you, you are the most beautiful woman I have seen in a long time" all Emma can do is blush and Killian notices it and smiles then says " did I just make the Emma Swan blush"

"N-no I'm not blushing not at all" she stutters and he give her a look witch she can't help but laugh

"What's so funny luv"

"Nothing, nothing at all" he knows she is lying but he doesn't care and deep inside he feels something, something he hasn't felt in a long time...he feels love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry another short chapter, they will get longer I promise


	3. Finally it's real/Wondering

The last time Killian Jones ever felt love it was with a woman named Milah and she broke his heart. He found her in HIS bed with another man and tried to give her another chance but a week later he finds her with 2 more men in HIS bed. He passed it, it doesn't hurt him anymore, he just realized that it doesn't hurt when he is talking to her and he thinks that she might be the one but he's not sure.

"Luv tell me what's so funny" he really wants to know but she won't tell him because she knows Liam is watching them. " why won't you tell me luv" all Emma is doing is laughing non stop and Liam notices it and just laughs with her because he knows what she is laughing about. "is there something I just don't understand, or is this just a inside joke I don't know what the bloody hell is going on"

"Nothing I promise it's just I-I" she can't speak, she's laughing so hard, but then something else happens.

"I have to go, I'll see you around." Liam says and walks out of the bar.

"Now will you tell me what's so funny?"

"Liam was looking at me like he knew something was going on, which there wasn't, and there was a little inside joke that me and him had when we were younger, so I was just laughing about that, nothing else I promise." she told him it was something that Liam did or said, but it wasn't, she was thinking of her last kind of date with her ex and how it ended horribly, and then she was thinking she's at the same bar with a man that she barely knows, but it's not going horribly, Not at all.

"Right? Like, I will believe that Liam would do that and have an inside joke at the same time, because I know Liam, and he wouldn't do that." he didn't believe her, he knew something was up, and he was going to get to the bottom of it if that was the last thing he'll do.

"You don't believe me, why won't you believe me?" Emma knew why he didn't believe her, and he was right not to believe her.

"I'll show you why I don't believe you." Then Killian leans down and kisses Emma, and all she can do is kiss him back.

Emma doesn't know what to do after he kissed her but after he kissed her Killian left the bar without a word and Regina looks over at her and says "what was that?"

"I don't know help me, I don't know, she just leaned in and I didn't know what to do. So I kissed him back on my bad person." Emma didn't know what to say, she was confused, she wasn't sure if she was a bad friend to Liam, if she was, she wanted to take it back, but deep down, she didn't want to take it back at all.

"No, your not a bad person Liam would understand if you told him I think, and I don't know how to tell you, but I think he really liked it, look on your face after she kissed me, you guys looked at each other, it looked like you guys loved each other, it was weird." Regina knew that she liked him and she knew that Killian liked her. Regina knew more about Emma, then Emma knew about, and she knew a lot about Killian. Yeah. Regina met Killian before, but she knew right from the start when she met Killian that Emma would like him, maybe even more than she did.

A week goes by Emma hasn't seen Killian ever since he kissed her, she kept wondering. ‘Should I call him, I should call him, I think I should go over there, but what if Liam opens the door, what would I say going over there'. And that she did, she went over to Liam's and Killian's house. She walked right up to the door and rang the doorbell. Killian, open the door. Her heart was like, thank God, but her words weren't.

"Can I help you luv you want me to go get my brother?"

"No, I want to see you, can we talk." he shook his head yes and let her in. They sat down on the couch, not saying anything to each other. Then one of them got the guts to say something.

"You haven't spoken to me, I was confused. I was thinking, maybe we could talk about stuff like what happened at the bar, a week ago" He knew what she was talking about and he didn't know what he felt because it has been so long since he felt that way.


	4. confronting/The truth

Killian didn't know how to respond to what she said so he just shook his head yes like he understood what she was saying. The thing is that he doesn't know what the kiss meant. All he knew was that he wanted to do it again.

"Yeah what do you want to talk about exactly" he was trying to stall and catch her off guard. He was hoping it would work.

"Is Liam home i want to make sure he isn't" he look at her like 'why is she wondering if Liam is home'

"Let me check and see if he is upstairs" and he got up from his seat to go look upstairs and then yelled "LIAM you here!" there was no answer so he went upstairs to check Liam's room and he wasn't there so he went back to the living room to talk to Emma. "He's not here what did you want to talk about''

"What did it mean?" she saw that Killian was confused but she hoped that he would get what she was trying to say.

"What do you mean luv" he didn't know what she meant by what it meant he was thinking she was going to come right out to say how she feels.

"I mean what did the kiss mean?" Emma looks up at Killian with a surprised look like he wasn't expecting her to say that.

"I mean what did the kiss mean?" Emma looks up at Killian with a surprise look like he wasn't expecting her to say that, but actually he was. He was expecting their conversation to be about the kiss they shared.

"I don't know what it ment all I know is that I enjoyed it," he couldn't say anything else at that moment.

"If you saying that I didn't enjoy it because I did it's just I wanna know what it meant before anything else goes further, I'm best friends with your brother and if something happens with us, if there is an us, I don't want Liam to suffer for it or any of our friends." At that moment Emma wanted to be something with him but she didn't know how or if they were to be something how she would tell Liam.

"No luv. That's not what I'm saying. I know you enjoyed it because you kissed me back. And just me, luv, I do really like you, but if there's something there, I don't want Liam to kill me because he will, because he's very protective of you." he wanted something to be there, he hoped something would be there, but he didn't want his brother to kill him because his brother liked Emma more than a friend and Killian knew that he did it's just his brother won't admit it, he wouldn't admit anything to him. Killian continued "Liam is one of the only people I know that says he's best friends with someone that he has feelings for” Killian thought to himself for a minute then said in his head ' did I just say that out loud'.

"What did you just say?" Emma heard what he said but wasn't sure if she heard it right so that's why she asked. Killian didn't know what to say he had no words. Emma continued "Liam is the only person you know that says he's best friends with someone that he's what?" Killian couldn't answer; he just didn't want to make anything worse. They were silent for a while and then Emma said "Killian answer me now!"

"Liam is in love with you and he won't admit it because you're not attracted to him" Killian bit his tongue then Liam walked into the door and all Emma is doing is looking at Killian with her mouth open wide unable to speak.


	5. The truth part 2/The truth part 3

"What is going on" Liam walks in and says that he looks at Emma then says "I didn't know you were here you should have told me" all Emma is doing at this point is looking at Killian and not saying a word. "Emma you OK" Emma looks up at him with a face that he was worried about.

"Your what '' Liam looked confused he didn't know what she meant. "You're in love with me?" Then Liam looks up at Killian hiding his face under his jacket trying to not be there but he is.

"Killian what did you say? '' Liam is mad now and no one can calm him down but Emma and he is not talking to Emma right now he is talking to his brother. " what did you say Killian? '' he is really upset now and all Killian is doing is sitting there waiting for Emma to say something, but she doesn't.

"Liam I made him tell me that's why you're so protective of me because you're in love with me" she looked at Liam with every part of her soul if that is possible. Liam didn't say anything, he just stood there.

"What are you doing here anyway"

"Answer me first is that why you're protective over me" she was not answering any of his unless he answered hers.

"It was" that all Liam said he couldn't go further he just wanted to go to bed and wash this day off of him but he knows he can't.

"What do you mean it was" she was so mad and upset she just wanted to be next to Killian but she didn't want Liam to find out the rest of their conversation they had.

"I mean it was when we first met and i loved you but i got over it now i protected you because you're like a sister to me now" he knew Emma was freaked out but he wanted it to be better now but he didn't know how.

"Are you sure that there are no feelings" she wasn't sure if she should trust him or not.

"Have I lied before" he wanted her to believe him so he is trying his hardest.

"Well you never told me you loved me. I had to hear it from Killian and Killian. I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go see Regina" and she picked up her stuff and left the Jones brothers house.

"Why was Emma here" Liam started asking Killian questions that he did not want to answer, so he didn't.

"I don't know why you want to know" Killian knew this would make him mad and it did.

"Yes you do now tell me why was she here"

"Why do you want to know she is not your girlfriend so" Killian wanted to make him mad and it worked, Liam was getting really mad at Killian because he wouldn't tell him anything.

"I want to know, because she's my friend now tell me why she was here?" Liam is officially really upset with Killian, but kills and keeps on making a mad until he tells him what he wants to hear.

"She is here to see me happy now." Killian knew this would make him mad more than anything else, that's why he did it.

"She what?"

"She came to see me, and we talked. That's all that happened, and then I told her that you're in love with her. And then that's when you walked in the room."

"Are you sure that's all that happened? Cause I know you, you can go a little overboard."

"I think you're talking about yourself, I don't influence things, I just followed them if it happens to come my way, but you didn't, all we did is talk about what happened a week ago, which I'm not going to mention because I want her to tell you and not me."

They sat in silence for 2 hours, and then there was a knock at the door. Liam gets up and answers it, it's Emma, why is Emma back at the Jones brothers house? She looked at Liam for a second and it looked like she wanted to speak with Killian, not Liam.

"Can I please talk to Killian, please?" she asked Liam and he looked back at his brother with disgust.

"Yeah, I'll let you guys talk outside" then he opens the door more to let Killian out to the front patio.

"What did you want to talk to me abou-" Before he could finish his sentence Emma reached up, brought his neck down and kissed him as hard as she could. "Umm" Killian blinks like he was so surprised that she did that he didn't know what to do.

"You want to know why I did that." Killian nodded his head, yes and she said "I did it because I really like you, I know I was just over here talking to you and" Killian Interrupts her and leans down and kisses her some more.


End file.
